WHAT!
by craponacrutch
Summary: When the Cullens and Bella lose their memories they can't remeber who or what they are and who their mates are and when the Volturi come to visit things get strange. Hopefuly they can help the Cullen remeber who they are. Read and Review. Keep bein awsum
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So has anyone seen that episode of Buffy the vampire slayer when Buffy and the gang lose their memories because of Willow and her Dark magic problem. I saw that episode and thought. You know would be cool if the Cullen's lost their memories. I DON'T THESE CHARACTERS. They can all read and stuff they just don't know who or what they are. Bellas still human PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

BANG*BANG*BANG*the raindrops hit the roof with a loud thud.

"MOM!!!!(#$^^*":"{+&**_)!!"Emmet yelled.

"Yes Em" Esme said.

"I'm boooooooored!!"He whined

"Em what am I supposed to do about that sweetie. We're all bored except the others are doing something. Go play with Edward and Bella or Jasper or something."Esme said.

"How about you shut up for a start. That'll be a challenge Em. I just gave you something to do" Edward said.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMY eddies being mean to me!!!!!"He yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE YOU MORON!!!!"Edward yelled. He jumped from his seat beside Bella and tackled Emmett to the ground. He started to strangle Emmett and hit him.

"MOM. MOM. HELP!!!"Emmett yelled. Esme sighed and moved to grab Edward and throw him to the other side of the room.

"Edward be nice to your brother. You know he's different and Emmett don't stir Edward up" Esme said.

"!"Emmett yelled

"I'm not different!!!"He said sulking.

"I mean good different honey" Esme said.

"Yay!!"Emmett yelled. He picked Esme up in a very very tight hug.

"Emmett sweetie. Your breaking mommy" Esme said.

"OOPS."He said. He placed Esme on the ground. She smiled at him but her eyes were saying. 'MORON'

"Freaking idiot."Edward muttered.

"ALLLIIIIICCCEEE!!!!"Rosalie shrieked. We all ran upstairs. Rosalie was standing there holding a pair of granny underwear. Suddenly the door opened.

"Where is everyone?"Carlisle said.

"Upstairs sweetie."Esme said.

"ALICE WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!&%8"Rosalie screamed

"I don't know rose. I didn't put them" Alice said in return.

"Must be Esme's."Emmett said jokingly to Jasper. Carlisle picked up a glass and struck him over the head.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"He said.

"Emmett you didn't even feel it" Carlisle said.

"DID TO!"Emmett said

"DID NOT!"Carlisle said

"DID TO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOOOOOOOOO"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!God you can be soooo immature!!"Esme said crossing her arms across her chest.

"SORRY" They both mumbled. Everyone got bored quickly and started to look for something to do. They were all downstairs and then outside there was a green fog.

"What the hell is that?"Jasper asked. Everyone was sitting at the table. Carlisle at the head of the table, Esme on his side, Emmett on her side, Rosalie on his side then Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice. The fog started to creep under the door and the window. When it entered the room. Everyone passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE CAHRACTER MABOBS I JUST LIKE JASPER ENJOY SCREWING WITH THEIR EMOTIONS **

**MWUHUHUHUH!!!**

About an hour later everyone was still knocked out. Carlisle had his head on the table, Esme and Emmett's head were touching, Rosalie's head on the table, Same with Edward. Bella was nearly falling off the chair the klutz, Jasper sprawled across the floor and Alice's head was very close to Carlisle's. Suddenly all their eyes snapped open.

"what the hell?"Jasper said. He looked at the strange people around him.

"Who the hell are you?"Rosalie said looking at Edward.

"I don't know " He said.

"Oi you. Blondie. Who the hell am I? You look smart "He said pointing to Carlisle

"Why I have little clue."Said Carlisle in a very British accent.

"YOU SOUND SOOOOOOO STUPID!!!"Emmett said pointing at Carlisle laughing

"I think it's cute."Esme said looking at Carlisle. He winked at her and she looked away giggling.

"MMMMMMMMM. What's that delicious smell?"Edward asked. He looked at Bella who had in disorientation fell on the floor. Edward licked his lips and lunged at Bella. Bella who didn't even have time to scream looked very frightened. Edward was just about to land on her when he was knocked out of the road. Carlisle threw him to the other side of the room.

"Don't hurt her."Carlisle said.

"But she smells SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO gOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOd!"He said.

"That was very brave."Esme said looking at Carlisle. He smiled and she stared.

"Who are you and why are you so big?"Alice asked Emmett.

"I'm not big. I'm tall you small freak."Emmett said offended.

"I'M NOT A FREAK!!!!"Alice shrieked.

"Hey hey be nice to one another."Esme said.

"I'm sorry."They both said and then hugged.

"Jas...Jasp...jasper Hale. Hey guys. I know who I am I'm Jasper Hale."Jasper said holding up his student Id card.

"Everyone look for a thing like him." Carlisle said pointing to Jaspers Id card. Everyone dug through their pockets.

"Rosalie Hale."Rosalie said.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH! I'm very very beautiful." She said examining the picture.

"Mary Alice Cullen."Alice said.

"HHMM.I don't like the name Mary. Oh well."Alice or Mary is should say said.

"Em...Em...tt."Emmett said struggling.

"Emmett sweetie."Esme said.

"Can't you read?"Esme asked.

"I can it's just a weird name."He snapped.

"Edward Cullen."Edward said.

"That's a nice name."Bella said sucking up to Edward

"What's your name?"Esme asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. I don't have one of those."Carlisle said. He started to dig through his pockets. Esme stuck her hand in one of his pockets and started to help him.

"D R. Cullen."Esme said. She pulled out a hospital ID badge.

"OOH. Maybe it's like Derek Roy Cullen or something."Esme said.

"That's sounds smart."Carlisle or Derek he's now known as said.

"Who are you. I mean your name?"Alice asked Bella.

"Um. Isabella Swan. HMM. Sounds too long. What about. Izzy!"Bella or Izzy said.

"OK. Know all we need is you."Rosalie said pointing to Esme. She dug through her pockets. She couldn't find anything to but her wallet. She dig through.

"OOH. I'm. OOOH.I don't know what the word says."Esme said.

" mi" She said trying to sound it out.

"Esme."Carlisle said.

"Esme!!!!!"Emmett said laughing.

"What kind of a stupid name is that!!?"He yelled. Esme crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

"I think it's beautiful."Carlisle said. Esme looked at him.

"HHHHM. If my last names Hale and your last names Hale does that mean we're married?"Rosalie asked Jasper.

"Maybe. I think it does."He said.

" tones of us have the last name Cullen. What does that mean?"Alice yelled.

"Maybe we are married cause I mean our heads were all snugly" Esme said to Emmett.

"Well your are pretty. I guess I'd marry you."Emmett said. He hugged Esme.

"I like you."Bella said to Edward.

"I like you too. But your last names not Cullen. So we must be like dating."Edward said.

"That means I'm married to you!!"Alice yelled at Carlisle.

"Yay."Carlisle said looking at Esme in the corner of his eye.

_"HOLY SHIT! SHE'S FULL OF FREAKING SUGAR!!!!"_Carlisle thought.

"WHOA! Who said that?"Edward asked,

"Who said what? No one said anything Edward."Carlisle said suspiciously.

"_What the hell? Drugs I knew it. The idiots on drugs. Little Eddie_."Emmett thought.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!!"Edward yelled. He lunged at Emmett. Emmett and Edward started to fight. Esme ducked as they were fighting just about right on top of her. Carlisle grabbed her and pulled her out of there. She shrugged him off and walked over to Edward. She threw him to the other side of the room.

"Don't hurt him."Esme said to Edward. Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"OOOOH. Lets go find our rooms!"Alice yelled.

"Can you keep your head down."Edward said to Alice.

"WHOA. You can hear my head."Alice said to Edward.

_"Oh shit.I hope he didn't hear me thinking about Esme."_Carlisle thought

_"Rosalie's pretty hot."_Emmett thought.

"What am I thinking?"Alice asked Edward

"That you like that dress."He said.

" REALLY CAN HEAR MY HEAD!!Derek. He can hear my head."Alice said jumping up and down next to Carlisle.

"Great."Carlisle said not very enthusiastic. Then Jasper had a evil look on his face. The suddenly Carlisle started jumping and doing cartwheels.

"Wow. He's very flexible."Esme said. Emmett glared at Carlisle and wrapped his arms around Esme.

"How did you do that?"Alice asked Jasper.

"How do you know it's me Mary?"He asked.

"Cause you had this cute look on your face and then he started to do back flips."Alice said.

"Let's try this."He said. He had another evil look on his face

"I hate you!!!!!"Esme screamed. She turned to Emmett and hit him. Then Jasper laughed and stopped playing with her emotions. Esme hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."Esme said. She hugged Emmett.

"LET'S GO FIND OUR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMSSSSSS!!!!!"Alice yelled.


End file.
